Sonic Series 1 Year 3
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: It is now the third year since the fall of Robotnik. Please R&R.
1. The Chaotix in The Doomsday Brethren

The Chaotix in "The Doomsday Brethren"  
  
Fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 The First Attack  
  
Vector and Mighty were playing with a tetherball one day when they were attacked by a ninja beetle. "I am Kendo Beetle. My master Shi Ni Mantis had sent me here to cause damage to this floating continent until the guardian should surrender the Chaos Emerald!"  
  
Vector said "Well, Knuckles is helping Sonic and Princess Sally at the moment. But that doesn't mean we're gonna hand over the emerald. 'Cuz the answer is no!" "Then so be it!," roared Kendo Beetle. "Shi Ni Mantis will unleash his ninja magic unless you do surrender. If you change your mind, the brethren's base is in the Sandopolis Zone."  
  
"Looks like old Kendo tipped us off!," whispered Mighty the Armadillo. "Now we know where they are. Let's get the other Chaotix and stop these creeps fast!" "Way ahead of ya, Mighty!," said Vector as they set out to find the rest of the Chaotix.  
  
Chapter 2 Search for the Chaotix  
  
Mighty went searching for Charmy Bee when he noticed that his hive was under attack by a karate-using wasp. "You gotta help the queen, Mighty! Karate Wasp's got her cornered!," said Charmy. Using a Power Gem, Mighty shrinks himself to the size of Charmy and gets into the hive. Upon locating Karate Wasp, he used his fists to K. O. the wasp before he could counter.  
  
While Mighty was fighting the wasp, Vector was looking for Espio. Heavy and Bomb were being chased around by a mysterious nunchuku-whirling giant ant. Vector lashed the monster with his tail. "Thanks for slowing the thing down, Vector," said a familiar voice, "Now I can get a clean shot at this thing." Sure enough, Espio came out of hiding and took out the ant.  
  
"Thank you, Espio," said Heavy. Bomb "pinged" his thanks. Espio said "That's one of Shi Ni Mantis' Ninja Ants. They're the basic foot soldiers of his armies." Mighty and Charmy Bee finally caught up with the rest. "Yo, let's get goin'! Whaddya say? Let's go to Sandopolis and make Shi Ni's day!," rapped Vector.  
  
Chapter 3 Trek in the Desert   
  
The Chaotix traveled through the Sandopolis Zone, battling Ninja Ants along the way. Soon, they reached a caravan that was under attack. Obviously, Kendo Beetle was at it again. Heavy shot a laser beam at him, while Bomb blew up a few of his Ninja Ants. "You will pay for this humiliation!," cried Kendo as he retreated. The caravan cheered and followed them; because of their example, they were willing to help them.  
  
Then, in a few hours, they arrived at an old-looking pyramid which was actually brand new. They knew it was Shi Ni Mantis' base because there were Ninja Ants guarding it. Mighty said "I'll clear the guards." "No," said a woman in the caravan, "we will take them out." At saying that, her son jump kicked the ant at the gate. The caravan was creating a diversion! The Chaotix decided to get in quickly.  
  
Chapter 4 Inside the Fortress of Shi Ni Mantis  
  
Charmy went down into the hole for a brief moment and saw, to his suprise, a fort underground. He flew back up and said "It seems the pyramid is just the entrance. The fortress in down their!" "Yeah," said Vector, "but how do we get down there without going splat?" Heavy activates some glider wings and said to Charmy "You go on ahead down there, Charmy. I'll carry the rest down with me."  
  
Once they glided down at the bottom, Mighty punched the guard at the gates, then smashed the gates open. Once inside, they looked to see a map of an intricate maze. "This is probably the map to the fort," said Espio. Charmy sighed "What a time for Archimedes to be down with Knuckles, Sonic, and Sally!" Vector just ripped the map off the wall and said "Let's just use the map!" After an hour or two of wandering, they finally found the correct route to Shi Ni Mantis.  
  
The first trap along the way was a series of stinging steam vents. Charmy flew through the maze and shut off the flow. The second obstacle was a laser grid. Vector easily slipped through and took out the power source. Third was a strong stone wall, which Mighty punched down without hesitation. Espio passed the fourth test-- a seeing eye gate--and opened it. The final test before Shi Ni was a diamong-studded lock on the door. Heavy placed Bomb on the lock and blew it up.  
  
The path was clear. Now all that was left was Shi Ni Mantis.  
  
Final Chapter The Big Takedown  
  
Shi Ni Mantis, seeing that his forces are outfought and his traps out of commission, said "So you have defied my order of surrendering the Chaos Emerald and passed my guards. Very well, I'll handle you all myself!" He charged right at him and was stung by Charmy, but he retaliated by swatting the bee. Bomb tried to blow him up, but he backed off before Bomb exploded. He charged at Heavy and put a decent-sized dent in his armor.  
  
Mighty punched Shi Ni good, but when the mantis recovered, he attacked with a good spin kick. Espio had no luck in bringing him down either; he was easily spotted by ninja magic and was taken down. It was all up to Vector now. His smooth moves were just what was needed to defeat the leader of the Doomsday Brethren. He played a CD to distract him, then gave a good tail lash to take him down. He then used an elbow drop to K. O. the bug. Shi Ni Mantis was defeated. There was a power ring in the room. When Vector touched it, he and his buddies were taken back to the surface.  
  
Knuckles arrived with Sonic and Sally minutes after they returned. "Did we miss anything?," Knuckles asked. Vector winked to the rest of the Chaotix and said "Oh, no. Not a thing!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	2. The Walrus, the Mammoth, and the Spider

The Walrus, the Mammoth, and the Spider  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prologue Mammoth Mogul meets Blackara  
  
Mammoth Mogul sneaks into the Floating Island one night, when he meets a giant black widow spider. She then noticed the mammoth and, seeing the Chaos Emerald on his cane, formally introduced herself. "I am Blackara Blackwidow," she said. "I am looking for Knuckles the Echidna." "So am I," replied Mammoth Mogul. Blackara then suggested forming an alliance with him, and he agreed. This formed great problems for the Floating Island.  
  
Chapter 1 Rotor is Called Once Again  
  
Rotor was chatting with his mother and the Arctic Freedom Fighters (Gunther, Sealia, Erma, Augustus, and Flip) in the Arctic Sea, when Knuckles came, badly wounded. Sealia put him on a ice bed and Erma tries to figure out what to do (since Knuckles had a wound that had venom in it), when Knuckles told Rotor that Floating Island needs help. "I... cannot attack them while poisoned..." said Knuckles, "Rotor... get them... for me..."  
  
"Who did this?!," asked Rotor. Knuckles said "Mammoth Mogul... and a giant Blackwidow Spider named Blackara..." "BLACKARA?!," Erma gasped. "Dat spider ees dur worst monster dat I know of!" ("I am assuming that Erma has a Swedish accent"-Danny) Rotor asked "How do I get there?" Knuckles gives him a Chaos Emerald he found in a zone prior to the attack and said "Use this to teleport to the Floating Island. There... you'll find Blackara... and Mammoth Mogul!"  
  
Rotor takes the Emerald, tells Gunther to care for Knuckles, and teleports to the Floating Island.  
  
Chapter 2 Spiderlings!  
  
As Rotor walked the Island, searching for the two troublemakers, he was ambushed by... spiderlings? Rotor thought "These must be Blackara's servants!" The biggest spiderling shouted "So, Knuckles sent you to stop our queen Blackara, huh? Well, we won't let ya!" At that, the spiderlings tried to spray Rotor with their venom. Rotor barely dodged them as he drew nearer to the big spiderling.  
  
The spiderling, fangs bared, says "Get close and you're gonna get bit... and poisoned! Just how I like my victims. That is how Blackara attacked Knuckles, after all!" But Rotor simply picked up a brick and hit the spiderling square in the head and killed it. The rest of the spiderlings retreated. But as they left, Rotor saw Mammoth Mogul's ship leave Floating Island. The Emerald indicated that they were heading for the Northeast Great Jungle. He teleports there to find them.  
  
Chapter 3 The Spider Hunt is Afoot!  
  
Landing near Mogul's ship, Rotor followed both mammoth and giant spider prints through the Jungle, when Flying Frog, one of Mammoth Mogul's Fearsome Foursome, ambushes the intrepid pinniped. "Where's the rest of your group?," asked Rotor, "Usually, you don't fight separately." Flying Frog answered "The other three are attacking other worlds right now, but when my master met Blackara Blackwidow on the Mobian moon of Arachnia, I knew Mammoth Mogul had a plan involving her, and I decided to join in that plan. But enough of that. Let's rumble!"  
  
Rotor dashed by and said "I don't have time for you! I have a mammoth and an overgrown spider to catch!" As Rotor left, Flying Frog thought to himself "This is perfect! Rotor will be so distracted in his present mission, he won't notice I'm following him! This is just what I need to spy on him and tell my master that he is nearby!"  
  
Rotor walked through the rivers of the Great Jungle, when he noticed Tails friend, Baby T. Baby T was obviously wounded by a combination of Mammoth Mogul's Emerald Power and Blackara's venom. But with his Chaos Emerald, Rotor healed the wounded Terrapod. The Terrapods showed their gratitude by pointing the way to where the terrible twosome are. But Flying Frog followed him, ready to pounce, if necessary!  
  
Chapter 4 The Obsidian City  
  
Rotor, using a machete from his tool belt, cut his way through the dense foliage and found a city made of obsidian. Rotor entered the city and, to his suprise, a batch of spiderlings approached. "Man!," Rotor said to himself, "How did Blackara know I was nearby?" With no time to think, Rotor used his machete to slice his arachnid adversaries. Bug goop was flying everywhere as he made his way to the citadel. Rotor had a hunch that Mogul and Blackara would be in there. Even if they weren't, at least he could get a good view and find their location from there.  
  
But as he neared the citadel, he was confronted by-- you guessed it-- Flying Frog! "I have you now!," sneered Frog. "Looks like I got time for you, after all!," snickered Rotor as they entered a big fight. Flying Frog tried to jump kick Rotor, but he grabbed him out of the air and threw him to the ground. The amphibian tried to ram him with a Dash Punch, but a good uppercut from Rotor knocked Flying Frog down for the count. The path was now clear for Rotor to enter the citadel.  
  
Chapter 5 The Obsidian Citadel  
  
Rotor climbed up some stairs inside the citadel as he made his way to Mammoth Mogul's hideout. On the way up, a machine made by Mogul ambushed the walrus. The robot had a deadly laser cannon mounted on its right shoulder (on Rotor's left). Using the shiny part of his machete, he reflected a laser shot back at the robot, and the droid exploded.  
  
Continuing up the stairs, Rotor was ambushed by many more spiderlings. Using the machete as his weapon, Rotor continued up the stairs, fighting the arachnid antagonists. Once at the top, Mammoth Mogul prepared himself and Blackara for the battle that was about to begin.  
  
Epilog Blackara's Fall  
  
Blackara spit some webbing at Rotor, and he was pinned against the wall. As she approached to bite the walrus and poison him, Rotor made a desperate grab for the machete and cut himself free. Mammoth Mogul tries to zap Mammoth Mogul with energy from his Chaos Emerald, but the Emerald Rotor had created a shield that protected him.  
  
Blackara then makes a jump to land on Rotor, but he pointed the machete upward, and the spider pierced herself onto it, thus killing herself. Mammoth Mogul, infuriated by the loss of his friend, tries to zap Rotor, but he used the shiny part of his machete after polishing it, and sent the beam back at Mogul. But as he fell out the window, the Emerald in Mogul's cane transported him and Flying Frog back to the space pod.  
  
Rotor then used the Chaos Emerald to return back to his arctic home. He uses the Chaos Emerald to heal Knuckles. Peace reigns once more!  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	3. Amy of the Desert

Amy of the Desert  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prologue Antrarus Makes Himself Known  
  
One night, Amy had a dream. She dreamt that she was in a desert in bloom. The sun mildly touched her face as she frolicked in the lovely blossoms. Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared, and the blossoms disappeared. In their place was dry thorns. As she tried to run, Amy was confronted by a scorpion in a grayish blue robe.  
  
He said, "I am Antrarus, the Scorpion Wizard of the Little Planet. Unless you, Amy Rose, agree to challenge me, this planet and Mobius itself shall be in my grasp! Ha ha ha..." Amy screamed and woke in a cold sweat. She then lay awake and trembling for the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 1 Amy Learns The Truth Of Her Dream  
  
As Amy got out of bed, she met Sonic, Sally, and the rest of her friends at a breakfast picnic. Sonic, noticing that Amy was somewhat nervous, asked "What's up, Amy?" Melody, also noticing, said "That's the same look you had when you had the vision of Jadeflame!" Amy told them of her dream, and that Antrarus is threatening Little Planet and the main planet Mobius.  
  
Tails, startled, said "Gee, Amy, how do you know of this? Antrarus seems like he's got something big planned!" Amy told her friends the tale of Antrarus:   
  
"Many centuries ago, Antrarus tried to summon the Shadows of Dark Mobius into the Little Planet so he could invade Mobius from there. But one of my ancestors thwarted him in a magical duel. Though defeated, Antrarus narrowly escaped death. He built an underground laboratory to prepare for his revenge. Now it seems he plans to carry them out!"  
  
Suddenly, a red lightning bolt strikes nearby, and Antrarus appeared from that spot. It looks like trouble!  
  
Chapter 2 The Challenge is Given  
  
"So, Amy," sneered Antrarus, "do you wish to challenge me? Or do you want to see your homeland overtaken?" "All right!," replied Amy. "What is your challenge?" "Just to try to fight me, that's all," snickered the overgrown scorpion. "Of course, trying to reach me would be part of the problem! You see, since the Little Planet has multiple time warps, you'll have to travel through time and space to reach me! Ha ha ha..."  
  
"You're on!," shouted Amy as she went in pursuit of him. "Good luck!," Melody called out as Amy left. Amy found a teleporter to the Little Planet. She entered and found herself in a desert sector of the planet. She then looked up and saw Antrarus. "This is the present, Amy Rose," said the scorpion, "but like I said before: I will send you through time and space before you will ever reach me!"  
  
She ran through the desert and found a sign to the future. She enters it and finds herself in a bleak, dismal desert. The sun never shines, and the only light comes from the moon at night. Amy caught glimpses of the Shadows of Dark Mobius floating as she crossed the desolate landscape.  
  
Chapter 3 From the Future to the Past  
  
Amy ran across the bleak land as she tried to find a way to stop Antrarus before this future would become reality. While she dodged the magic attacks, she looked for an escape route for the present. She sees a portal, but she had to fight a hydra-like shadow to pass. Amy uses a sun card to stun it long enough to enter. She returns to the present.  
  
Amy then followed Antrarus through a maze. This maze was made of hardened volcanic rock and decorated with magically grown rubies. As Amy followed the scorpion wizard, Antrarus assaults her with fireballs, probably to insure he gets away. But the valiant girl dodged the balls of flame and entered a portal into the past. Once through the portal, she sees the desert in bloom, the same desert seen in her dream!  
  
Chapter 4 To Save The Past  
  
Unfortunately, Amy has no time to play in the flowers. She had to stop Antrarus before he could wreck time and space with his dark magic. She was again in hot pursuit. Amy was first obstructed by groups of Thorn Mosters. By using a Fire Card did she wipe out the weeds. As the chase continued, more plant monsters slowed down her progress. At last she located the wizard's location: The Dark Shrine of the Little Planet.  
  
Amy entered the shrine to see the scorpion wizard perform the ritual. There was an octogram (if a pentagram is a star with five points, then an octogram is a star with eight points) in the center of the floor, and at each point is a black candle. Amy kicks a candle over and ruins Antrarus' spell. "Curse you!," shouted Antrarus. At saying that, he creates a portal. Amy was swift to follow.  
  
Chapter 5 Back In The Present  
  
As Amy entered the present, she noticed that the flowers are around again. She had obviously saved time from darkness, but the action was not over yet; Antrarus was ready to see to it that Amy would not have a future.  
  
Amy ran as she was pursued by the magic scorpion and, all the while, trying to find the right magic card to use on him. But she trips on a fallen cactus branch and drops her cards. Antrarus gloated "Ha! I have you now!," and aimed his plasma ball at her. It seems that he was about to win!  
  
Epilog Destruction of Antrarus  
  
But the Ancient Walkers stepped in and gave her the right card to destroy Antrarus: The Star Card. She uses the Star Card and it gave her invincibility (the same type of invincibility that comes when you hit an Invincibility power-up in a Sonic game). With it, she knew just what to do. She ran as fast as she possibly could and plowed into him fist first. The blow caused his exoskeleton to crack and he reels over.  
  
Then Amy used the Judgment Card and destroyed Antrarus once and (hopefully) for all. She runs back to the main planet Mobius to meet her friends. After telling of her adventures, Sonic replied "Congratulations, Amy! I guess I'm not the only big hero on Mobius!" Sally and Melody giggled "Yeah, you AREN'T the only one!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	4. Stone of Wind

Stone of Wind  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 Granite Ace Comes Forth  
  
Samuel, Melody's oldest brother, was walking in the Great Unknown one day with his wife Karista. Then Karista read some runes that translated:  
  
"Whoever enters this cave shall awaken the Granite Ace and envoke his wrath upon all Mobius"  
  
"Samuel," Karista said with a shiver, "I think we shouldn't enter." "Ah, it's probably a superstition," said Samuel as he entered the cave. But soon he stepped on a tile that awakened a humanoid monstrosity. He called out "I AM THE GRANITE ACE! WHO HAS AWAKENED ME?" Samuel makes a run for it. "Karista," he cried to his mate, "you were right. I am sorry I had brought this calamity." "Look, my love," whispered Karista, "what's done is done. Now we must hope and pray that one of our friends can help us."  
  
Chapter 2 Sally Is Transported To The Great Unknown  
  
Sally was taking a stroll with Sonic in the park one day, when suddenly she was wrenched from Sonic via black magic. She was landed in the Great Unknown, where Samuel and Karista are frozen in stone. Angered, she said "I will find the one who did this to you! Mark my words!" She sets out to find the culprit.  
  
The princess then is confronted by the guilty party: The Granite Ace. "Ah, the princess of Acorn!," sneered the madman. "I see that you seek the one who turned your friends to stone. Well, I am he!" "Why, you fiend!," cried the princess as she tried to punch the Granite Ace's lights out. But he transported out of Sally's way and left her to fall to the ground. Humiliated, Sally gets back up.  
  
"You're all washed up, Sally!," laughed the Granite Ace, "Your kingdom is washed up as well! As soon as I find the Stone of Wind, I shall blow it down with hurricane force winds and deadly storms. I shall do what my creator Vorticia could not!"  
  
Chapter 3 The Hunt For The Stone Is On!  
  
Hearing this bleak news, Sally decides to chase after the madman. But the Granite Ace was not without friends: As soon as he saw her follow, he sent out some black bats to slow her down. Sally had to find some rocks to throw at them to get them out of her way. She then followed the Granite Ace to a cave that had glowing crystals in the walls.  
  
Sally decided to enter the cave, believing that this cave would be where Granite Ace would find the Stone of Wind. As she delved into the cave, she was ambushed by crystal monsters, obviously awakened by the Ace. She had to do some fancing jumping and kicking to vanquish her hard foes. With them out of the way, Sally journeyed further into the cave.  
  
She came to the banks of an underground river. Sally found a boat to go into the river, but it was guarded by a Moai made of lapis lazuli. It said to her "None shall pass to go to the Stone of Wind unless one can answer my riddle." "A riddle it is then," answered Sally. "Listen well, little one:   
  
I am a golden flame that shows by day,   
  
Reflected like silver when the night gives way.  
  
I give warmth and life as well as light.  
  
I glow on and on with all my might."  
  
Sally thought for a moment, pondering the riddle. She then knew the answer, and replied "The answer is the sun!" "Correct!," boomed the Maoi as it revealed the path to the boat. Sally was on her way.  
  
Chapter 4 Down The Crystal River  
  
Since Princess Sally was alone from the beginning, she had to paddle her boat alone. She rowed through a river that reflected the crystalline cavern with such beauty. But that beauty may be the last thing she and her friends may see if she fails in her mission. The trail of broken stalagmites showed the way Granite Ace had travelled. Sally was quick to follow.  
  
"How did you get the boat?!," Granite Ace shouted. "I had this motorboat because I couldn't pass the Moai!" Now Sally knew how he got into the water: He made a motorboat appear! Sally replied "I solved the riddle of the Moai." "So," the ace thought to himself, "she solved the riddle. Well, it will do her little good once I find the Stone!" He conjourns a mud monster from sediment at the bottom of the river to slow Sally down. Sally had to smack the monster a couple of times, though she barely escape from being pulled under; her boots were grabbed onto as it went under, so she had to take the boots off. She had to swim after Granite Ace now!  
  
Chapter 5 The Stone Of Wind Found  
  
As Sally swam after Granite Ace, she noticed that there were power rings everywhere. This could only mean one thing: She had entered a zone! The Stone of Wind was inside a zone! She gathered some rings as she swam through the chilly waters of the underground river.  
  
As she made her way to shore, Sally notices the motorboat has run agoround... and her boots washed ashore as well. Once she made it to the mainland, she put her boots back on and followed some footprints made in the soft silt to the Stone. But Granite Ace had made it first! He uses a chisel to try to pry the Stone loose! "NOT SO FAST, GRANITE ACE!," Sally shouted. "Ah, the princess," Granite Ace sneered. "You're too late; I have the Stone of Wind now!"  
  
Chapter 6 The Final Battle with Granite Ace  
  
Fortunately, Sally still had the rings she gathered on the way. She uses the rings to protect herself from Granite Ace's stone darts. "So you have the rings, eh?," Granite Ace snickered. "Well, they'll do you little good against the Tornado Blast!" But as the spiraling wind nears her, Sally jumps over it. "Why don't you announce your moves to all of Mobius while you're at it?," Sally remarked sarcastically.  
  
This enrages the Granite Ace. He surrounds himself with storm clouds and runs toward her. But Sally just gives a good kick to his abdomen while there was a hole in the cloudy "force field" and knocked the Stone of Wind out of his hands. She grabbed the Stone and used its Tornado Blast against him, scattering his stony self into rubble. Then the Stone activated its self destruct spell. Sally uses her last ring to teleport out of the cave and back to Mobotropolis.  
  
Melody prepares a "welcome back" party for Sally even before she teleported into the palace courtyard. She tells of how the Stone of Wind destroyed itself after the Granite Ace was destroyed. Samuel and Karista breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sonic. They and their home were safe... for now, at least.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	5. Hot Sonic

Hot Sonic  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
EG Foxfire (C) Carol S.  
  
Prolog: Pyrusar Rises From His Prison  
  
In a volcanic region northwest of Mobotropolis, an extinct volcano (or rather, a volcano that LOOKS extinct) was starting to get shaky. E. G. Foxfire, a little fox girl and friend of Sonic and Tails, was in the region at the time. She wandered near the volcano with her friend, a vulcanologist, and was startled when a fiery entity rose from the molten pit. The fire demon said in a booming voice:  
  
"I am Pyrusar, fire demon of the Shadow Lava Rivers and Shadow of Dark Mobius! At last, after many centuries, I am free! Now I can wreak havok upon the descendents of those who have imprisoned me!"  
  
E. G. Foxfire screamed and ran for her life with the vulcanologist, whose name was Kevin Randwil. They flew to Mobotropolis to gain aid from the hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Chapter 1: Sonic Learns of the Ardent Threat  
  
E. G. Foxfire made her way to the Palace of Acorn, where she was greeted by Melody, who was wearing an elegant gown, since there was a formal gathering where she would give a speech (and a song) in, and she was practicing for it. "What's the matter, little child?," Melody said in her soft and tender voice. "I need Sonic's help!," E. G. replied panickingly, "There's a big, mean ol' monster that'll get our home unless we get it!"  
  
Melody got her to calm down and took her by the hand to Sonic's room, where Sonic was also getting ready for the meeting. "Sonic," Melody said in her sing-song voice, "E. G. Foxfire has something to say to you." "Well bring her in," replied Sonic. E. G. sat down and said "You need to help all of us again! There's a big ugly monster made of fire that'll make us hot enough to burn unless you get it first!" "Say what?!," exclaimed Sonic. Kevin Randwil the vulcanologist came in and said "There is a beast of lava named Pyrusar. He claims to be a Shadow of Dark Mobius. If we do not stop him, our city is doomed!"  
  
Chapter 2: Sonic Answers To The Call  
  
"All right," said Sonic, "Where's Pyrusar?" Randwil took him and Foxfire to his plane, where he flew them to the region he described as Pyrusar's Domain. Pyrusar notices Sonic approaching and scoffs "You are going to stop me?! Ha ha ha! You'd be burned to a crisp before you could take your fifth step toward me!" "Hey!," shouted E. G., "You better watch who you're talking to, you icky pukie monster! This is Sonic the Hedgehog and--" Pyrusar interrupted "Sonic the Hedgehog?! Thundros told me of him. He had defeated my friend about two years ago!"  
  
"That's right!," replied Sonic. "And the same thing is going to happen to you!," E. G. added. "We'll see about that, little child!," sneered the fire demon. At that, he traps Sonic and E. G. in a fiery whirlwind and sends them to a zone (you know, the zones found in the Sega games). "What is this zone?," E. G. asked Sonic. "I don't know," Sonic replied. "But from the looks of things, it's going to be a long walk home."  
  
Chapter 3: Surviving Pyrusar's Zone  
  
Sonic and E. G. Foxfire were wandering the dry wasteland-like zone, looking for some items for survival. A gargoyle, with friendly intent, called out to them "Follow me!" They followed him curiously and found a magic oasis. The two drank the water to soothe their thirst, and the gargoyle provided them with waterskins to store extra water. E. G. found some fruit that lasts a long time, thus serving as rations. The gargoyle then cleared his throat to explain his purpose in the zone.  
  
"I am a servant of the Ancient Walkers," the gargoyle explained. "My name is Rantor. When Pyrusar banished you here, the Walkers sent me to help you." "Well, Mr. Rantor," said E. G., "We need help on getting out of here." "I fear that leaving this place is a hard task," replied Rantor. "You must make your way through the zone to leave it!"  
  
"Well, how do we get through?," asked Sonic. Rantor replied "I thought you'd never ask. There is a magical mirror, whose magic is derived from a Chaos Emerald. There are many guardians along the way, but you should be able to pass them all with my help. Once you've passed all the guardians, the mirror will take you to Pyrusar's Sanctuary." "Well, what are we all doing here?," said Sonic. "Let's go!"  
  
Chapter 4: Travel to the Mirror Gate  
  
The three travelers passed through the cracked wasteland as they searched for the magic mirror. Rantor was the guide, and Sonic and E. G. would fight any opponent with his advice. They saw the ruins of an old city looming in the distance. "That's where the mirror is, my friends," said Rantor as he led them to the place.  
  
As they entered the city, Rantor, Sonic, and little E. G. were ambushed by Pyrusar's army of fire knights. Rantor gave E. G. a squirt gun, which she loaded with water from her waterskin and doused the adversaries. "We must hurry before any more appear!," Rantor called out. "You don't have to tell us twice!," replied E. G. as they raced to the temple.  
  
Chapter 5: Temple of The Mirror  
  
E. G. was the first to enter the temple, followed by Sonic and Rantor the Gargoyle. Rantor warned the two about traps in the temple. Sonic had to race down and up a pit trap to save E. G. Foxfire. Caerfully, they journeyed through the halls and stairways of the temple, being especially cautious in guarded areas by hiding from temple guards, until they made it to the Mirror Chamber.  
  
But as E. G. would approach the mirror, a silver serpent obstructed the way. There seemed to be no weakness, but Rantor said "He is immune to weapons, but he cannot pass through the mirror. If we can enter the mirror, not only will we be free, but the serpent will, how you say, self destruct!"  
  
With this info in mind, Sonic whistled for E. G. to get back with Sonic, then E. G. climbed up onto Sonic's shoulders as he raced to the mirror. Rantor flew after them.  
  
Chapter 6: Out of the Zone, Into More Trouble  
  
Once the three passed through the zone, the portal collapsed, and they were amazed at the sight of Pyrusar's "decorating". Pyrusar had decimated much of the land and a good portion of the city. E. G., as she climbed off of Sonic's shoulders, asked "How did this happen?" Rantor said "While we were in the zone, Pyrusar thought we were out of the way, so he destroyed as much as he pleased." "Well, he's not gonna get away with it!," growled Sonic as he prepared for the final battle with the hot monster.  
  
Pyrusar, angered with Sonic's escape, captured five of Sonic's friends: Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Melody. Then, he telepathically gave his ultimatium: "If you do not agree to give up soon, I will deep fry your friends!" "You just wait right there, Pyrusar," replied Sonic, "and I am gonna snuff you out!" "SO BE IT!!!," roared the fire demon.  
  
Chapter 7: Road to Pyrusar's Mountain  
  
Rantor learned where Pyrusar is by "tracking" his telepathic brain waves. "Sonic, we must return to the mountain!" "So, let's do it! What are we waiting for?," replied Sonic. They trekked through the bleak, soot-covered landscape as they traveled to the volcano he came from. Along the way, they met with Randwil, badly wounded. "Mr. Randwil!," cried Foxfire. "What happened?" "I tried to... save your friends...," replied Randwil. "But Pyrusar... he was too strong... for me to fight. You must... stop him. He plans to... release the other Shadows of Dark Mobius! Stop him... before too late..." He passes out. Rantor picks him up and flies off, saying "As soon as I get him to the Ancient Walkers for healing, I will get back to you as soon as I can!"  
  
Foxfire attunes her lightning powers to seek out Pyrusar's mountain. Along the way, they confronted some Mutant Insects. E. G. used her lightning bolts to fry some of the bugs, while Sonic buzzsawed the other bugs with a Sonic Spin. Carrying E. G., Sonic juiced to the volcano that Pyrusar was in, with the little Foxfire as his navigator.  
  
Chapter 8: Travel Into The Mountain  
  
Finally, Sonic and E. G. made it to the volcano of Pyrusar. As Sonic carried the little fox up to the crater, they were ambushed by lava imps. An electrical charge from E. G. Foxfire solidified the antagonists. Soon, the pair journeyed down, but not alone; Rantor catches up to join them.  
  
The three crossed stony steps across a sea of lava to enter a cave. The cave was completely made of cool yet ominous obsidian. The path was a maze that would eventually lead them to the penultimate battle with Pyrusar. After many minutes of wandering in the maze, they found a familiar face: Tails. "I barely escaped getting cooked!," said Tails. "We need to save our friends before he and the rest of the Shadows of Dark Mobius has them for supper!"  
  
Epilog: Extinguishing Pyrusar's Wrath  
  
Sonic and his friends finally made it into Pyrusar's inner sanctum. There was a portal open and Antoine, Sally, Bunnie, and Melody, all tied up. Pyrusar was reciting an incantation that he planned to use in summoning the Shadows into Light World Mobius. E. G. Foxfire used her lightning to set the captives free. "Who's there?," the fire demon called out.  
  
"We are!," replied Sonic. "Ah, so the hedgehog and his friend escape," said Pyrusar, "You must have magic of your own to have survived the wastelands." Rantor spoke up "Actually, it was with my help that these two escaped the zone you trapped them in." "Never mind!," roared the hotheaded foe, "I will let the Shadows of Dark Mobius take care of you!" At saying that, Pyrusar turned and continued the incantation. Rantor gave Sonic a Flame Shield, and the Blue Blur knew exactly what to do. It seemed that Pyrusar's pride proved to be his final downfall. Sonic did a Spin Dash that sent Pyrusar into the portal. Then Rantor and the young E. G. Foxfire sealed the portal with their powers.  
  
Soon, everyone was brought back to Mobotropolis, with everything restored. "Hey, Sonic," Melody called out, "Now that everything is back to normal, how about we work together in getting the meeting together." "Oh, yeah. That's right!," cried Sonic, "We were so busy fighting Pyrusar, we almost forgot about the meeting coming up!" E. G. was able to help, but when they asked if Rantor could come, he declined. "No," he said, "I must return to my masters, the Ancient Walkers. But I and my masters will be watching."  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	6. Jungle Nights

Jungle Nights  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1) Rise Of Minotaurus  
  
Amy was visiting the Little Planet's Northeastern Jungle one day, when to her suprise, she noticed something that look like Greek Ruins. What are Greek Ruins doing in a jungle? That's what Amy was determined to find out. She entered the agora to notice two ominous doors that appear locked. She touched the doors and they opened magically. She entered and the doors shut behind her. A few seconds later, she heard a deep breathing sound.  
  
"H-h-hello?," Amy said nervously. "Grrrowl!," came a loud sound as something rushed toward her. It was a minotaur! "Who- or what- are you?!," cried Amy. The beast replied "I am Minotaurus, guardian of the Little Greece Catacombs and servant of the Shadows of Dark Mobius! With your life energy I will surely release my masters and conquer this world and Mobius as well!" Amy had to use a Magic Card to escape with her life. As she teleported out, Minotaurus called out "Run as you wish, but eventually you will be mine! Ha ha ha..."  
  
Chapter 2) Amy Tells Sonic Of Minotaurus  
  
Amy raced to a teleporter and transported to the Palace in Mobotropolis. She appeared in Melody's bedroom. Melody, suprised to see her as she came in, asked "What brings you here?" Amy breathlessly tells her that Sonic is needed on the Little Planet once more. Sonic runs in and said "Little Planet in trouble again, Amy?" Amy nodded and explained "There's this beast named Minotaurus. He plans to use my life force to release the Shadows of Dark Mobius. As you can see, I barely escaped with my life!" "Aw, man!," moaned Sonic, "Those Shadows don't seem to wanna give up!"  
  
Using a card, Amy teleported herself and Sonic to the jungle outside the ruins. As they traveled, they met up with four Centaurs with deadly spears. The two hedgehogs barely escaped with their lives as they fought their way to the ruins. Once there, Amy noticed that there was more vegetation than there was last time she visited. Minotaurus popped up and taunted "You like my exterior decorations?"  
  
Chapter 3) Minotaurus Gives His Challenge  
  
"What do you want?," snapped Sonic. "I just want Amy Rose's life energy, that's what!," replied the minotaur. "Well," said Sonic, "if you want her, you'll have to get by me first!" Minotaurus said "Ha! Then so be it! I have provided a series of challenges for you. To the victor goes the fate of Amy!" At saying that, the minotaur grabs Amy and heads for the catacombs.  
  
Sonic raced after the minotaur and enters the catacombs. The minotaur reared his head in a holographic image. He said "If you want Amy back- alive- you must face me in my maze. Just step into the darkness and you shall face my first challenge!" Sonic obeyed, and soon, he fell into a maze!  
  
Chapter 4) The Earth Maze  
  
Sonic landed in a rocky, diamond mine-like maze. Minotaurus appeared in a hologram and said "Your first challenge is to survive the Earth Maze. Pass this and my Earth Elemental to go to the next maze... and to your next step to your doom!" Sonic traveled in the maze's tunnels and shafts, surviving its traps and denizens. Soon, he came across a mine cart. He got in and, as it started to move, he realized that this cart was controllable. So Sonic put this knowledge to his advantage, steering it past spikes, pits, and blockades. Soon Sonic jumped out and continued on foot.  
  
Sonic ran down some stairs and confronted the Earth Elemental. The elemental was seemingly invincible, but it had one weakness: Fire! Sonic made a grab for the torch nearby and tossed the flame at him, causing the elemental to wear down and crumble. A portal opened, and he entered.  
  
Chapter 5) Amy Barely Escapes  
  
While Sonic was going through the portal, Amy was using one of her cards to make an escape. As she sneaked through the halls, Amy overheard Minotaurus speaking to one of the Shadows. The minotaur said:  
  
"The hedgehog is in my trap, my lord! While he is distracted, I will use her life force (despite what I said to the blue rodent) to set you free!"  
  
The darkness said "Hurry it up! I grow impatient to bring darkness upon the the world of Mobius! Prepare the Ritual now!"  
  
Minotaurus said "Yes, my lord! I will prepare the Ritual of Summoning right away!"  
  
Suddenly, the darkness noticed Amy and shouted to Minotaurus "LOOK BEHIND YOU, FOOL! THE LITTLE PINK HEDGEHOG IS ESCAPING!" Amy said "I'm busted! Better split!" She uses a card to transport to Sonic.  
  
Chapter 6) The Fire Maze  
  
Sonic has entered the Fire Maze and, to his suprise, Amy appears. "Amy!," Sonic cried. "But how--" Amy replied "I used a card to escape, and it was a good thing too! He just wants you to be distracted by these tests so he can use my life energy to open the dimensional gates-- even before you reach him!" "Why, that no good, double crossing--," Sonic began to speak. Then he looked at Amy and said "Well, now that we're back together, let's take down the remaining mazes together!" "Yeah!," replied Amy. "Let's go!"  
  
Amy used a card to call up her Crystal of Foresight to help her and Sonic in the Fire Maze. There were many fire walls in the maze, but the crystal showed that many were illusions. They went through the illusions and faced a Fire Elemental similar to Jadeflame, the Fire Elemental Amy vanquished. Amy used a Water Card to charge Sonic up with Water Magic so he could extinguish the enemy. He did so in seven hits.  
  
Chapter 7) The Water Maze  
  
After the Fire Elemental went down, Sonic and Amy were transported to the Water Maze. They had to use jet-powered surfboards as they raced across the water, dodging mines and cannon fire. They even fought mutant monsters riding Jet Skis. Sonic simply backflipped and knocked his adversaries off their ride, while Amy used a Light card to blind her opponents.   
  
Soon, they closed in on a giant Battlecruiser. It is definitely deadlier than any of Robotnik's sea craft. As they wandered on the ship, they were ambushed by half-human crabs. They barely dodged the pincers as they cracked their shells with Sonic Spins (Amy had her own rendition of a Sonic Spin). Amy smashes the decks with a Fire Card and sinks the craft. They got back on the boards and raced to... the Water Elemental!  
  
Sonic was ready to take down the Elemental, but he just went through it. Amy knew that to destroy this fiend, one must scatter it with Wind. Amy shouted "Sonic! Use your tornado!" Sonic did so and reduced the Elemental to drizzle drops. Soon a portal appeared under them and swept the two into the final Elemental Maze.  
  
Chapter 8) The Air Maze  
  
The two hedgehogs landed in the final Elemental trap: The Air Maze. The maze consisted of giant clouds and is rigged with hailstone cannons, tornado drains, lightning barriers, and other weather obstacles. Amy barely escaped the pull of a Tornado Drain as they crossed deeper into the first cloud. Once there, they were blocked off by Hailstone Cannon-carrying Ravens.  
  
The ravens are definitely allied with Minotaurus, because Amy notices a Mark of Darkness upon them, one she describes as a sign she saw in a dream prior to her first meeting with the minotaur. Sonic made a Strike Dash toward the ravens and, while they were stunned, picked up Amy and made a Figure-8 Super Peel Out to the next cloud.  
  
The second cloud had plenty of Lightning Barriers to contend with. Amy got her Crystal of Foresight out again to use as a "compass" for the maze. "Sonic! Use the crystal to get through!" Carrying Amy still, Sonic used the crystal and, after many twists and turns, made it to the top and across to the final cloud.  
  
The final cloud housed the Air Elemental, who was blowing with all his might. Sonic picks up a hailstone and, using intuition, throws it into the funnel of the Elemental's storm chariot. Soon, Amy used a Lightning Card to zap the Elemental. Soon, a door opened. Sonic and Amy entered the door to face Minotaurus.  
  
Epilog) Sonic and Amy Defeat the Minotaur.  
  
Minotaurus sees the hedgehogs and snarls "So, you have survived my traps. Well, seeing that the girl is here, I can begin the Summoning Ritual!" "Hold it!," said Sonic. "You're not getting your masters out yet!" The minotaur snickered "Oh, really? Well, prepare to be chopped pork, hedgehog!" At saying that, he whips out his axe and charged toward him.  
  
Sonic sped out of the way and the axe got stuck in the wall. Minotaurus said "Ah, why use an axe when I still have my horns?" Sonic backed up until he couldn't back any further; there was a lava pit right behind him! "Now where to, Sonic?!," scoffed Minotaurus. Fortunately, there was a red cloth in Amy's hands, since it was a tablecloth, Amy snatched it easily. She gave it to Sonic, and he knew what to do! He held it out like a bullfighter. "Hey look, Minotaurus!," said Sonic. "Nice bright shade of red!" "Red!," said the minotaur. He could not resist the color! "Now I have you!," shouted the bovine beast as he charged. But Sonic sidestepped and the monster fell to his fiery death in the lava! Soon, Sonic and Amy found themselves back in Mobotropolis.  
  
"WOW!," said Amy. "That was some wild experience!" "Yeah," replied Sonic, "Let's go tell Sally about it!" As they returned home, the leader of the Shadows looked into a magic mirror and, seeing what had happened, said "So much for a head start invasion! sigh Well, two more years of testing will come, Sonic, before you shall hear of the dreadful name of the leader of the Shadows! HA HA HA..."  
  
The End (for the moment!) :) 


End file.
